


In a Dark Alley

by Florian_Gray



Series: kinktober [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Exhibitionism, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor Hank, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Undercover, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Voyeurism, just barely, understatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor and Gavin go undercover, Nines has to stand and watch, but he wants to do much more than that.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	In a Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! So this is actually a continuation of a [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750629/chapters/65528302) that was part of kinktober. You don't really have to read it but it'll make more sense if you do. Also, you don't have to read any other chapters from that one since it's just other kinktober prompts.

Nines was stationed in an alleyway that not even prostitutes or drug dealers wanted to go near. He wasn't sure why people avoided it like the plague, but it made a good spot to stand until he was needed. If he was needed. 

Connor had taken point along with Gavin to go undercover even after Nines insisted he go in. According to everyone he was far too intimidating for this kind of job and Connor was the next best thing. 

There weren't any doors or windows leading into any of the buildings, which was definitely odd. Someone had tipped them off that there was a secret entrance, and as low as that possibility was, someone needed to be there just in case. 

He wasn't too happy that Gavin had been sent in with him, he would have preferred to have another android so he could connect with them as well and see through their eyes. As it was, a human was necessary and Hank would not go in. Gavin was an amazing detective, so he could fault Fowler for picking him. 

He wasn't blind, he saw how Gavin looked at Connor and how he looked back. At first, it made his blood boil, he couldn't let Gavin hurt Connor. He did everything he could to keep the two apart, dragging Gavin off to some random crime scene if he had to. It left Connor adorably confused as he watched the two leave. 

But then that feeling morphed into a different one, one he couldn't identify and had never felt before. It ate at him when he saw the two interacting, often bickering with each other. It felt almost sad, frustrated, and angry at the same time, but that made no sense. 

Gavin had proven himself to be a good partner and a good man, so he didn't understand why this feeling was there. He trusted him with Connor's well-being and of course, Connor would watch his back too. If they made each other happy why was he feeling this way? Shouldn't he be happy? 

He was glad that Connor was, and Gavin seemed so too in his own way. Even Hank seemed happy, everyone did. So that only left him, he wasn't sad, but he wasn't happy either. He liked his job, he liked Detroit, but he didn't have any real friends. He could count Connor but he was often too busy to make time for him, which was fine. Hank was a good man but he obviously preferred Connor's company over anyone else's. 

Gavin was his work partner, but he wasn't sure if that made them friends or not. They had a very rocky start, but now they worked harmoniously. Gavin would sometimes invite for a celebratory drink after solving the case, but at first, Nines saw no reason to go, now Gavin no longer asked. 

Connor was friends with the leaders of the revolution, and he had introduced Nines to them, but he felt like the wheel on a shopping cart that squeaked and rattled. The cart worked better without the wheel altogether. 

Chen and Miller were kind to him, but they were Gavin's friends first and foremost. Miller was incredibly polite and worked hard at his job, wanting to get promoted. Chen was sassy and a bit intimidating if he was, to be honest. She didn't always talk but when she did it was cutting and often blunt, something he could admire. 

He let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall, letting his eyes close. His systems would alert him if anyone came near and he was connected with Gavin's phone and Connor. He could see everything and hear everything from Connor's point of view. He was also connected to the rest of the group, but he kept himself silent even as a few others chattered. 

It was quite enthralling to watch Connor dance even if from such an odd angle. He was graceful and poised, a bit too much, he went to inform Connor as such but Gavin beat him to it. 

> >> Gavin Reed: Stop showing off, we don't want anyone else to actually buy you

He gritted his teeth at the wording, once again ready to send his own message to Gavin but Connor had already replied. 

> >> Connor: Aw, you want me all for yourself
> 
> >> Gavin Reed: No! Don't want a fucking plastic

Nines literally rolled his eyes at that, knowing damn well Gavin would be enjoying the show immensely. Connor stumbled a bit and Nines had to hold in another sigh. Those heels couldn't feel comfortable. 

> >> Connor: Better?
> 
> >> Gavin Reed: No. You're still doing too well.

Of course, he was, he was an android with the most strength, dexterity, stamina, and grace out of all androids excluding Nines. 

He did his best to ignore their banter, that same feeling rising in his chest again like a tsunami until Connor spotted the two men. They both held their breaths, waiting for something bad to happen, but nothing did. 

> >> Gavin Reed: Fuckers are part of this thing and was asking what kind I liked. They aren't even trying to hide this shit. 

Connor and Nines both let out the breath they were holding, glad they hadn't been caught so early on. Nines was fast, but if a gun came into play he wasn't sure he'd make it on time. Neither Gavin nor Connor could take in a weapon, so he just had to trust their hand-to-hand combat skills. 

The sight of Connor rolling his body against the pole, the shape of his dick clear in his tiny shorts did something to Nines. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling, it was close to nervousness but a bit different, and he shifted where he stood. 

Connor pushed Gavin into a chair after he paid for a lap dance, and Nines was so tempted to cut the feed, yet he couldn't seem to. He watched Connor move closer, running his hands over himself in a very sinful way. 

His connection with Connor let him feel any strong emotion Connor felt and right now, that odd nervous feeling was multiplied tenfold. Was this… oh god. He was getting aroused by Connor's dancing, and Connor was just as affected. If Gavin's face and vitals were anything to go by, he was too. 

Nines' hand slipped down, pressing against his hardening cock, willing it to calm down. Yet the pressure only made it worse and a soft moan slipped from his lips. 

Gavin did something and the spike of arousal was dizzying, as was the breathy whine Connor let out. He pressed harder, hoping the pain would help but it didn't. 

> >> Hank Anderson: Shit, Con you ok
> 
> >> Connor: I'm fine, simply playing my role.

Nines knew better, he knew Connor hadn't meant to make a sound like that. He felt bad for Hank, he saw Connor as a son, and to have to hear him like this must have been excruciating. It was certainly for Nines, but most definitely not in the same way. 

Gavin got Connor's attention again and Nines let his head fall back against the wall. He really hoped they'd get this done quickly so he could go home and take care of this problem. One he had felt before but had pushed it down and ignored it well enough that it never got this far. 

Nines snapped out of his thoughts as a wave of disgust washed over him. A voice, male, was speaking to Connor and his words were slurred together. 

Connor was doing well, managing to play his part and not outright refuse the man. Yet Nines wished he'd just deck him in the face, give him what he deserved for touching and talking to Connor like that. Like he was some toy he could break and play with until he got bored, then simply throw away. 

Gavin came up and managed to get Connor away, even if he was a bit too rough for Nines' liking. Connor hadn't felt strong enough anger or pain for Nines to feel, so he wasn't too angry. He wanted to be the one to throw Connor around, pin him to the wall and make him beg for release. He wanted Gavin to be at his mercy as he spanked him for being a brat at work once again. 

He wanted… oh. So that's what that emotion was. Jealousy. It made sense, but normally a person was jealous of one person, yet his mind wanted them both. He didn't want to split them apart, he wanted to join in. 

Connor's voice asking Gavin what he wanted made him snap back to reality. There was a mirror behind the couch so Nines could see everything Connor was doing. He could see Gavin grabbing his ass and how Connor seemed to relish in the attention. 

Nines hand started to rub himself through his pants, his head falling to rest against his chest as he panted. They grinded against each other, seeking as much friction as possible, Connor making the softest sounds that sent thrills through Nines. 

His hand dipped into his pants and under his boxers, thumbing around the head and collecting the precome. He let out his own breathy groan, making sure no one else would be able to hear him. 

"Fuck me, I don't need prep," Connor said suddenly and Nines whimpered. He pushed his pants down a bit, pulling himself out. It was already too late to go back now, and he had a feeling nothing would happen to them while there. 

He quickly pumped his hand at the sight of the two, Connor completely bare and exposed. He didn't even wait, he sunk down onto Gavin's cock in one fluid motion. Connor's own arousal was pushed at Nines and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming. If he was doing this then he was going to enjoy it. 

Connor took control, fucking himself just the way he liked it and Gavin was helpless to do anything about it. Nines would have flipped them, making Connor beg first before he got anything. 

He did agree with Gavin, though, the way Connor moved was definitely sinful. He was being just a brat teasing Gavin with ideas and not giving him the pleasure right away. 

Nines hand moved faster, using his own pre to slick up his cock, his hand sliding over it. The wet noise filled the alleyway and he was glad no one came down here. He could easily imagine Connor's dirty mouth wrapped around him instead of his own hand, and Gavin would be begging to have a turn too. 

He felt Connor come and it was enough to push himself over, hips fucking into his own hand as he bit his other to keep himself quiet. He kept going, milking all he could out of it, his eyes cast down but only seeing Gavin and Connor. 

The two panted together as they calmed and Nines couldn't help but scowl at himself. He shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and completely invasive. But it felt so good and his body was buzzing from it. 

"Shit. Oh fuck everyone heard that." Gavin said, his eyes wide. 

Nines could feel Connor checking his connection and his face flushed. Connor would know. He hadn't disconnected so Connor would have been able to see what Nines was doing, he would have been able to feel it. He was doomed and now he should just curl up in the middle of a very busy street. 

"I don't think they minded, plus I told Hank to not listen," Connor replied and Nines felt something. It wasn't his own emotions, but Connor had sent something to him. Did he like being watched? It seemed likely now that he thought about it, and it helped ease his guilt somewhat. 

Connor was cleaned up quickly and slipping out of the room. Only then did he send a message, one that went only to Nines, that made his eyes widen. 

> >> Connor: Glad you enjoyed the show. If Gavin is alright with it, you could join us later. 

Connor was inviting him to join? He would need Gavin's absolute approval, he wouldn't want to get in the way, but this was a real opportunity. 

> >> Nines: I would enjoy that, I apologize for my behavior, though, it was out of line. 

He cleaned himself up, fixing his appearance. He was rather lucky nothing had happened, otherwise, he would have had to do everything as fast as possible so he could help. 

> >> Connor: No need, it was thrilling. I'll see you soon. 

The link wasn't severed but it was clear that was the end of the conversation. They had work to do and Nines needed to focus. Still, he couldn't help but imagine what would come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
